


A Whole New World

by herinfiniteeyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Jackson sandwich, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't mind him, handsome. He's just mad because he thinks he's everyone's type," Danny whispers (very loudly) into Stiles' ear before he nips at it.</p><p>(In which Danny and Stiles use teamwork to make Jackson a happy boy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



> This is for anatsuno, without whom this story probably would have never existed outside of my own mind. :-D Thanks, bb! <3<3

Jackson barely pauses between the brisk courtesy knock to announce his presence and pushing open Danny's bedroom door. 

While he was expecting Danny to be on his bed because that's where he played video games and watched TV, Jackson certainly wasn’t expecting Stiles to be there with him. 

Naked. 

With Danny's mouth on his dick. 

Ever the narcissist who believes he has the right to interrupt such glaringly private moments, Jackson immediately announces his presence. "Uh, hey guys. I see you're busy. Should I come back later?" he asks with a grin of anticipation. This was going to be so awkward for them. 

To his complete surprise, neither Danny nor Stiles appears particularly freaked out by getting caught.

Danny stops blowing Stiles and smiles sheepishly up at Jackson, while Stiles slings his arms behind his head and looks smug. "Oh, look who it is: the resident Pretty Boy." 

"Shut up, Stiles," Danny chides. He rolls from between Stiles’ legs to the other side of the bed and casually drapes the sheet over the lower half of his body. Jackson would almost be impressed by the tenting of the sheet if it weren’t for the fact that he is _so not noticing it_. "Hey, Jackson." 

Jackson rolls his eyes and tries not to look anywhere below the neck. He's seen it all in the locker room before, but taking a quick shower after practice isn't anything like this. His lips quirk in a smug smile aimed at Stiles, who looks entirely too smug for such a scrawny guy. He should feel totally lucky that someone as hot as Danny would give him the time of day, let alone a blowjob. "Stilinski, I always figured you for a twink. Can't say I'm surprised to find you here." 

"Why, because you have a hot best friend anyone would love to fuck?" Stiles shoots back with a snort. "Yeah, makes sense."

Jackson frowns and looks at Danny, who shrugs unrepentantly. 

"Don't mind him, handsome. He's just mad because he thinks he's everyone's type," Danny whispers (very loudly) into Stiles' ear before he nips at it. 

The sight causes something strange to twist in Jackson's stomach, so much so that he's a beat too late coming back at Danny's dick move. His jaw clenches and he stabs a finger at them. "Hey! Both of you would be lucky to fuck me!" he declares self-righteously. His point is totally made. 

Stiles and Danny exchange a look then, and Jackson feels an impending sense of doom. His stubborn pride is the only thing keeping him from backing out of Danny's bedroom when Stiles looks up at him with a challenging smile. 

"What?" Jackson snaps. 

"Wanna join us?" Stiles asks, as if it's not the most ridiculous thing Jackson's ever been offered. 

"In your dreams, Stilinski," Jackson replies testily. 

Danny rolls his eyes at Stiles. "I told you. I totally told you.”

Jackson's jaw drops open. First Stiles, and now Danny. He laughs, though his chest feels tight and his pants aren't fitting so well all of a sudden. "I don't even -- what's happening here?" 

Stiles rolls his bare shoulders and grins over at Danny. “I told Danny that you’d be into making a Jackson sandwich.” 

Jackson frowns. “But I’m not gay.” 

In response, Stiles shoots a challenging look at him, then turns to Danny and pulls him in for a kiss. Danny goes willingly, his movements fluid and graceful in a way that intensifies the sensations taking up residence in Jackson's gut. Stiles is kissing Danny with wet, slow tongue flicks, and Danny's dimples are so distracting that Jackson finds himself completely engrossed in watching the scene unfolding before him. 

When they eventually pull apart, Jackson feels lightheaded and his dick is pressing against his jeans so hard he'll be amazed if there isn’t an imprint of his zipper on it. His skin feels tight and his face feels hot. There’s perspiration on his upper lip. Without realizing it, he licks his lips when they look up at him. 

He catches Stiles looking down at his crotch in bold consideration. Jackson never would have believed that this Stiles with the confident grin could be the same awkward, gawky dork Jackson's known for years. 

And yet, here he stands as Stiles takes his time mentally undressing him. When he's done, Stiles raises an eyebrow at Danny. "I think he's up for it," he says as if Jackson's not in the room. 

"Up for what?" Jackson asks, and that impending sense of doom returns, only this time it feels a lot more like anticipation so sharp it could tear through his veins and make his heart explode in his chest. 

“We’ll see,” Danny says and gets off the bed to walk around behind Jackson. Jackson's still caught on the sight of Danny's dick, hard and bobbing as he moves, so he doesn't notice Stiles kneeling in front of him until he reaches out for Jackson's zipper. At the same time, Danny's palms slide up along Jackson's sides, pushing his shirt up to expose his stomach. Jackson's first instinct is to bolt, but then he feels Danny's breath on the base of his neck, and it feels like something he wants more of, so he stays still and waits. Stiles looks up at him with eyes so big and brown and… and gorgeous that he can't believe he's never noticed until now. It feels like a curtain is being pulled around all of them, to isolate and intensify everything happening here and now. 

He knows he’ll always be safe with Danny; nothing would happen that he doesn’t want. 

Danny stops kissing and caressing Jackson's neck long enough to pull off his shirt, and Jackson takes in a deep breath when Danny starts rubbing his nipples and nuzzling behind his ear. His body’s too hot, but there’s so much to feel. He doesn't understand what's going on above an instinctual desire to let whatever this is keep happening. Danny's fingers are quick and firm, pinching and tugging just enough to make Jackson's knees weak. Nobody’s ever bothered to play with his nipples before. 

Stiles gets his jeans open then, and Jackson opens his eyes only enough to watch as he pushes them down and off. When the jeans fall to the floor, Stiles reaches around to grab Jackson's ass. 

"Commando. Nice." Stiles says with blatant appreciation in his voice. 

Jackson can't form coherent words at this point, let alone sentences, because Danny's sucking on the spot just under his jaw that makes his toes curl and Stiles is stroking his fingers across Jackson's abs like he's solving a maze, and it's just all too much at once. "What --" he tries to ask what's going to happen next, but his throat is too dry and it clicks when he tries to swallow. 

"Do you want to do this?" Danny murmurs directly into his ear. "We'll be cool either way."

Stiles sits back on his heels and everyone pauses while Jackson makes up his mind. 

Jackson swallows hard and drops his head back against Danny's shoulder as he tries to think with his brain instead of his dick. He's not gay. Really. Sure, he's always wondered about Danny's sex life for one reason or another, but it’s not like Jackson's ever fooled around with a guy before. This is totally new to him in so many ways, but all he knows is that he was never this turned on by Lydia whenever they fooled around. "Why?" he chokes out, so conflicted by all the thoughts and physical sensations that it's hard to even know what he's asking, because it could be so many things…why now, why him? Why all of this? 

Stiles gets up on his knees so he's face to face with Jackson. His hands come to rest over Danny's on Jackson's hips. "Because it’ll feel good," he says so frankly that Jackson's at a loss for how to respond. It lacks all of Stiles' usual verbal acrobatics: the sarcasm, the deflection, the incessant yammering in circles until Jackson just wants to smother him with whatever's on hand. 

"No pressure, Jacks," Danny adds softly. 

Jackson meets Stiles' eyes and sees the lust there, the lack of judgment that would have sent Jackson out of the room and down the road so fast, and he relaxes his tensed muscles until he's loose enough for Stiles to pull him down onto the bed with Danny following behind. Jackson settles between them, his arms and legs shaking enough to make the mattress tremble slightly. He hopes neither of them can feel just how much all of this is affecting him, but they can probably hear his heart pounding loud and clear in the quiet room. 

Stiles turns him on his side so that Danny has enough room on the bed behind Jackson, and then Stiles is kissing him and it's wet and wanting and dirtier than any kiss Jackson's had before. Jackson (and his dick) enjoy this confident side of Stiles. 

Danny's stroking Jackson wherever he can reach, trailing his hands up and down Jackson's side, his back, his stomach and thighs. He noticeably avoids Jackson's cock, even though it's leaking in open invitation. Stiles presses up against him, though, and that affords Jackson an opportunity to get the contact he's burning up for. He jerks his hips toward Stiles and Stiles takes the hint to reach down and grip Jackson's dick in an unexpectedly firm fist. He looks down to watch those insanely long fingers slide over his skin, stroking, stroking, stroking… Jackson moans and rocks into the touch, wordlessly demanding more. 

He feels Danny's fingertips skim over his jaw until he's moving Jackson's head to the side so he can kiss Jackson over his shoulder. Jackson's pressed up between them, and they’re driving him crazy. Danny's hot and hard behind him, sweat gluing them together. Danny's not rubbing off against him like Jackson expects him to, but he does take over the kiss until Jackson starts to get lightheaded from the blood migration to the south. Stiles is jacking him slow and easy while Danny's taking the time to thoroughly kiss him, and it's so unlike Jackson's normal preference of quick and hard that he's entirely off his game. 

All he can do is lie there and take it, demanding more in his mind, but only getting what they're willing to give him. It's infuriating not to be in control, but he’ll gladly let them call all the shots so long as it keeps feeling this good. He's leaking on Stiles' hand, his nipples are hard and tender from Danny's rough hands, and his entire body is urging him to get _more oh fuck me more_. Danny bites his bottom lip hard enough to sting, and Jackson's hips jerk between them while Jackson whimpers and licks at his sore lip. "Fuck," he mutters, about to get really fed up with how slow everything is moving. 

Danny chuckles against his mouth and moves down to brush his lips across Jackson's collarbone with a hint of teeth. Stiles crowds against him and sucks Jackson's swollen lip into his mouth. He presses into the small pain and almost loses it when he feels Danny's hand join Stiles' on his dick. Danny cups his balls, rolling and massaging them gently while Stiles rubs across the tip of Jackson's dick with a slick thumb. Jackson moans and whines into Stiles' mouth, and Danny runs a soothing hand over his hip. 

"Shhh, it's okay, we're gonna make you feel so good, baby," Danny says in a hushed voice against Jackson's chest, and even the cheesy porn dialog makes it all that much harder to take all of this without coming on the spot. 

They work together to jack him off for a while, and Jackson tries to stifle every noise he wants to make by kissing Stiles, who reacts with great enthusiasm. Danny moves back behind him and Stiles is pulling away and moving down until the only thing Jackson feels is the hot, wet slide of Stiles' mouth over his dick and Danny's fingers tracing his hole. Danny pulls away, but Stiles settles in and proceeds to blow Jackson’s mind through his dick. 

Danny's fingers come back and Jackson's apprehension returns at the first touch of slick pressure, and then Danny's pressing a lubed finger inside Jackson's hole. Jackson’s never had fingers in his ass, and he feels the burn and stretch until Danny works his finger in to the last knuckle. His entire body feels hot and sweaty, but everything's so amazing that he can't control himself. He starts thrusting into Stiles' mouth, and Stiles chokes once or twice, but keeps licking and sucking, moving up and down on Jackson's dick until they're both a mess of spit and precome. 

When Danny adds a second finger and starts stretching Jackson in earnest, he worries that Danny might actually intend to fuck him. "I don't -- I'm not ready for that yet, I think," Jackson says hoarsely. 

Danny laughs softly against the nape of his neck and presses a kiss there. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck you today," he promises. 

Jackson relaxes again, and Danny starts to scissor his fingers, pushing them in and out while Stiles licks up the underside of his cock and sucks the tip into his mouth. As his tongue works around the head, Stiles cups Jackson's balls and uses his free hand to push a finger in alongside Danny's. Jackson shouts at the dual sensations coming from both of them, and his blood sparks, burning a path of pleasure from the tips of his toes to the crown of his sweaty head. Their fingers find what must be Jackson's prostate, and then it's all over. Jackson bucks into Stiles' mouth and fucks back onto their hands and comes so hard his eyes water and all he can see is white. 

He honestly wouldn't be surprised to find out he'd died and gone to heaven at some point in the last twenty minutes. 

Danny pets him through it. There's no other word for it. He strokes over Jackson's arms and legs, soothes and coaxes him with words and comforting sounds while Stiles swallows down everything Jackson gives him. 

"Shhh, shhh, that's good, that's so good, baby, you did so well," Danny says against the nape of his neck. “I’m proud of you.” Stunned but too sated to show it, Jackson allows himself to just sink into Danny’s words, to let go; he feels an inexplicable sense of belonging.

When he's done, Stiles slides back up, careful to avoid Jackson's flagging erection. He leans in for a messy kiss, and Jackson can taste himself on Stiles' tongue. He chases the taste, but Stiles pulls away and grins at him. "Well, _that_ was fun," he says brightly. 

Danny laughs and Jackson groans and throws an arm across his eyes, feeling completely wrung out. He's surprised when Stiles rolls over onto him and catches Danny's mouth in an eager kiss. Jackson feels Stiles' erection digging into his hip, and it dawns on him that he's done very little to reciprocate, so when he spots the open bottle of lube on Danny's dresser, he reaches over the other two for it and pours some into the palm of his hand. He may not know how to blow or fuck another guy, but he can definitely give a good hand job. 

Once his hand is slick and the lube is warmed up, he slides his palm across Stiles' dick and smirks when Stiles chokes and breaks off the kiss with Danny to look down at him in surprise. "I owe you one," Jackson says with the slightest hitch in his voice. 

Stiles' pupils are blown wide and it makes his golden honey eyes dark like whiskey. Jackson looks at him carefully, watching the rapid changes in expression from surprise to pleasure. Danny moves and the bed shakes, but Jackson's hand is steady as he strokes Stiles' dick. He uses his free hand to roam across Stiles' arms and chest. Before today, he'd never paid any particular attention to Stiles, and it always seemed like Stiles was the skinny, gawky kid. Instead, he finds that the baggy clothes cover up muscular shoulders, defined abs, and toned arms. His forearms have blond hair covering them, and something about that when combined with the small patch of hair between Stiles' pecs makes Jackson see Stiles as much more mature than the scrawny dork in his memories. 

Danny reappears behind Stiles and grabs him by the hips until Stiles is braced on his hands, straddling Jackson's waist with his knees planted firmly in the mattress. It doesn't take long to figure out what's happening, and Jackson's train of thought completely derails as he watches Danny use the lube to prep Stiles. He's not as slow and careful as he'd been with Jackson, but then Jackson figures they've been doing this often enough that Stiles doesn't need extensive preparation. 

(Not that Jackson would know anything about prepping for anal on a guy, because gay porn is not a thing that happens on his computer. Honestly.)

Stiles makes hot little noises while Danny fingers him open, and Jackson can't resist leaning up to lick some of those moans right out of his mouth. Stiles fucks into his hand and tries to speed things up, and Jackson hears a condom wrapper. 

"Yeah, do it," Stiles urges. "Fuck me like this." 

Danny's dimples wink in his cheeks and he rolls the condom on while they all watch. Jackson's starting to get hard again, and Stiles is leaking over his fist and biting his own bicep to stop the flood of words that obviously want to escape. 

"Ready?" Danny asks. 

Stiles shoots Danny a dirty look over his shoulder, and then Jackson is gifted with the unexpected pleasure of seeing complete and utter bliss and surprise on Stiles' face as Danny slams into him from behind. Stiles bucks back against him, and Jackson grips the base of Stiles' dick just in case he's close to coming. 

"Thanks," Stiles pants with a grateful grin. 

"No problem," Jackson replies. 

He continues to jack Stiles off while Danny fucks him, but he mostly just holds on while Stiles fucks his fist with impressive desperation. "Oh god, oh god, that's, that's really fucking good," Stiles babbles. "We're gonna have to do this, like, all the time. Seriously. Who needs school? _Fuck_ , let's just fuck all day!"

Danny laughs and runs a hand down Stiles' spine and Jackson sucks a hickey into his neck, just because. Because he can. Stiles takes it all, squirming and letting loose with needy little whimpers. Jackson feels Stiles' balls tighten up and he knows he's about to come, so he reaches down with his other hand and presses up against Stiles' perineum and Danny curses as Stiles shouts and comes in long, liquid spurts on Jackson's chest. 

"Jesus," Stiles says in an exhausted, high-pitched voice. 

Danny pulls out of him, and Stiles collapses against Jackson. His come pools between them, and Stiles grimaces and reaches for a box of Kleenex even as Jackson's about to bitch about cleaning up his mess. They wipe the come off, and then Stiles flops face down on the bed next to Jackson and closes his eyes. "Wake me up in like, fifteen minutes," he mumbles sleepily. "You guys wore me out with all your," he flaps his hand around in Jackson and Danny's general direction, "ridiculous hotness and such." 

He doesn't say anything after that. 

Jackson turns to grin at Danny, who is standing next to the bed, still hard. He watches Danny pull the condom off and toss it in the garbage, and then he turns to Jackson and climbs onto the bed until he's straddling Jackson's lap. Jackson grunts and scoots until he's sitting up, and then Danny's kissing him and rubbing himself off in Jackson's lap. 

"Is this okay?" Danny asks, and it’s strangely tentative, but Jackson can see the sly smile hidden in Danny's big brown eyes. They've been friends for too long for Jackson not to recognize it. 

"Yeah," he says quietly, so as not to disturb Stiles next to them. 

Danny bites his lip and starts moving faster, his hand quick and sure on his own dick. "I'm glad this happened," Danny whispers. "I'm glad you're here." 

Jackson smiles and kisses him, feeling far too good to question how soft and glowing everything feels. It's too good, and he knows the pleasure haze won't last, but Danny's in his lap and his beautiful body is a study in muscles tensing and relaxing, working to find release, and all Jackson wants to do is freeze this moment forever. He wants to watch the way Danny's eyes drift closed when the pleasure gets too overwhelming, and he wants to memorize the way Danny's breath hitches when he says Jackson's name. 

"Are you going to come?" Jackson asks, his voice surprisingly steady. 

"Uh huh," Danny moans as his hand flies over his cock until a thick dribble of come runs over his knuckles. " _Fuck_ , Jacks.”

For the second time in an hour, Jackson's stomach is covered in come and he's actually pretty smug about it, thank you very much. He rubs Danny's shaking thighs and drops his head onto Danny's shoulder while Danny calms down. They stay like that for a few minutes until Danny pulls away and reaches for the tissues. "Wow," Danny says, but he sounds almost numb. "I definitely wasn't expecting any of that to happen." 

Jackson stretches out beneath him and rolls his eyes. "Yeah right, I know this was all just a little set up to lure me into your bed," he scoffs. 

Danny looks exasperated and amused in equal parts. "Oh no, you caught me! I convinced Stiles to come over for sex just in case you'd stop by unannounced." 

"That's actually what happened," Stiles says almost incoherently. 

Jackson raises an eyebrow at Danny, who yanks the pillow out from under Stiles’ head and thumps him with it. Stiles lifts his arms to ward off the attack and Jackson has to laugh, because really, how is this even his life?


End file.
